Well, Here It Begins
by Monoculus-equals-Kanundrum
Summary: Miley and Oliver have been friends, but Oliver's been keeping a secret about their friendship. My first Hannahfic! ONE SHOT. Moliver. NOTE: I WILL ONLY WRITE MOLIVERS AND LACKSONS. Summary sucks, but deal.


_A/N- Hi, peoples. This is my first one shot, and Hannah Montana fic! YAY! Well, I'll try to make you happy and enjoy this, but one shots usually aren't my thing, and I think I suck at writing, so tell me what you think. Try to enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did, would I be here? NO! I would making this a show, but edited, of course. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well, Here It Begins**

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were at the mall, doing their average Saturday shopping. Oliver hated it most of the time, but Miley and Lilly always promised they could stop by the cologne area. The girls always saw him sniffing evry bottle he could find, saying stuff like, "Hmmm... this smell rocks!"-stops and gets another bottle and sniffs it-"Ughh... this smell sucks!" He'd flick it off, and Miley and Lilly would roll their eyes; not excatly understanding the male mind. Well, at least not Oliver's.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, will you _ever _finish!? I mean, if you don't, like, hurry up, I'm going to miss the skateboard sale! Seriously, haven't you pretty already flicked off every one who hate yet? Haven't you already smelled the whole department?" Lilly complained. Miley nudged her elbow. Lilly knew that she hated it when she complained, and she was always embrassed when Lilly did. Lilly sighed, and let Miley win this time.

"Fine, fine, fine. If you ladies say so..." Oliver walked pass them, letting them get a good whiff of the test cologne he tried. He always did this, even though he knew you weren't supposed to _actually _put it on. Miley and Lilly pouted in disgust, and Oliver looked puzzled.

"What? Is it my shirt? Is there a stain?!" Miley's eyes widened. She knew he could really be retarded, but this much.

"No, it's what happended last week..." Oliver sighed and frowned.

"Again?! You guys don't like the new scent... _again_?! What... isn't this like the second time?" Now, Lilly's eyes rolled and widened. She turned to her friend, but Miley was shaking her head. Miley leaned in closer to whisper in Lilly's ear, "Good God gave him a mind, but God bless him. When will he ever use it?" Lilly shrugged.

"Ok, fine, guys. We'll go..." The three friends left the mall, forgeting about the skateboard sale.

* * *

After the mall, they went to Miley's mansion-of-a-house. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver always went to Miley's Hannah Montana closet to talk. They could be alone, and say whatever they wanted to, without Robbie Ray even knowing. 

"So, how about we do some memories... some crappy memories... and some GREAT memories..." Miley said as she closed the door behind her. Her friends laughed, but then Oliver's face made a weird look, but Lilly and Miley knew him so well that they knew that that face meant that he had an idea.

"I have an idea, guys!"

"No, duh!" Lilly and Miley said sarcastically. Oliver gave them a look, but the girls didn't care.

"Ok, I thought we could do how we first met. How does that sound?" Miley and Lilly nodded at the idea, and Oliver smiled. This was finally his time to share a secret he's been keeping in for all these years.

"Well, Oliver, didn't we meet in fifth grade?" Lilly said. Miley nodded in agreement, but Oliver's face was showing something different. Miley looked puzzled. "Oliver, what's wrong?" He looked down, and let out a deep sigh.

"No, Miles. That's not how we met. We didn't physically meet, but I saw you, Miley," Oliver said some what solemnly. Miley was in complete shock.

"Man... Now I feel left out..." Lilly pouted. Miley quickly flashed to her a look that said,'You aren't making things better here!' Lilly mouthed back a sorry, and sunk into Miley's bean bag chair.

"What... are... you talking... about Oliver?" Miley managed to get out slowly. She stumbled on some words, but she some how got it out. Oliver let out another deep sigh, and tried to find the excat words to say. There was a long awkward silence, but finally, Oliver was the person that broke it.

"Miles, I never thought I'd have to say this, but fifth grade wasn't the first time we met," Oliver repeated.

"We already know this, Oliver. Please, say something we don't know. Get to the point!"

"Ok, Miley. We- we met when we were going into fourth grade. You were on vacation on a Royal Carribean cruise, and we stopped at the Grand Cayman Islands," Oliver stated clearly.

"Oliver, that could've been anybody... I mean..." Oliver moved closer to Miley.

"I believe you were wearing a turquoise tank top, and a pink bikini under it. And your wore a mini skirt with it, and you trying to get your dad to take a picture of you with this dolpin that was flipping into air. I was a boy right next to you. You turned to me a few times, and we exchanged looks a couple of times. Even when you walked away, I couldn't take my eyes off of you," Oliver said solemnly and clearly. Miley was in complete shock, and Lilly froze.

"Oliver, how could you remember that?"

"Miles, I saw you, and I liked you. I was ecstatic when I found out in fifth grade there was a new kid, and it was you. Just to see you again made me forget everything terrible, and I also saw you when there was a show on the ship. You might've not noticed, but I sat next to you. We laughed and laughed. It was a fun time." Oliver was really expressing now, and Miley couldn't trust her ears.

"Whoa, whoa- you _liked _me?" Oliver nodded, and moved closer to her.

"Yeah, and I've been keeping that for so long. It feels great to let it out."

"Well, pissy person, you're in for a treat. Because, I have liked you since sixth grade, and no offense to you Lilly, I didn't even tell Lilly. I knew she'd laugh at me!" Miley was almost tearing up now. She slipped her lotioned hands into Oliver's rough hands. She smiled and blushed, as Oliver did the same. Lilly frowned, as to why Miley didn't tell her about her crush. Lilly decided to not ask now, she knew where this was going.It took them a while, but finally Oliver made the move. He crashed his lips into hers, and Miley ran her hands into his hair. Oliver put his hands on her waist, and he went in deeper. He'd been wanting to do this since he was young, and Miley allowed him to come in. Tongues were now involved, but they knew they couldn't go any deeper.

Lilly excused her self from the closet, and watched from the clear doors. It was entertaining! Miley and Oliver disconnected after what seemed like an eternity later. They just stood there, so close to each to other, smiling. They kept their hands together, and enjoyed the moment they just had had. Finally, they towards the door, and saw Lilly. She gasped and quicly ducked. Miley and Oliver rolled their eyes, and opened the door.

"Lilly, we know you're there. Come out, come out!" Miley said cheerfully. Lilly then popped up from hiding in the corner where Miley's shoes were.

"Uh, hi guys! Did you have fun?" Lilly teased. Miley gave her a a look, but Miley blushed.

"Miles, I always knew you liked _something _about Oliver! And why didn't you tell me you liked Oliver!? I mean..." Lilly kept on talking as the three friends went down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

_-So, was that good? Bad? Tell me! Anyways, that was my attempt at a one shot. I hope y'all liked it, and that it was long enough. Bye byes!_

Much love;;

Lili


End file.
